Dream Box! Caja de los Sueños!
by Mrs.Nutella
Summary: Vanesa is a girl who have a lovely family! But what will happen if they die? She will discover New things! My first story! Hope you like it!


_Dream Box!_

_There once upon a time was a pretty lady named Vanessa, she was pretty nice looking; brown eyes, brown chocolate hair, white pale skin, and what everyone loves a very nice personality, but she always have her hair in a pony tale, she also uses glasses and with just 13 years old. Her parents were good people. But she has little secret only her parents know. No one appreciate her she's kind of invisible._

—_Wake up, sweetheart! —her mother Elizabeth said with a big smile in her face._

—_Hi Mum,—she said sleepy, standing to kiss her mother's cheek. Her mother hugged her with many love. _

—_Vanessa, dress yourself quickly you don`t want to get to high school late right? —her mother said pushing her into the bathroom._

—_Yes mum. —she said, but thinking in her inside "No". She had felt sort of different in her class. She has two friends but they weren't true, so she was alone. She thought to herself meanwhile she takes a bath._

_- 20 Min. Later- _

—_This is for you daughter. —her parents handed her a beautiful music box, with a draw of a piano, a guitar and a ballerina in the inside. Some photos of them, memories, etc._

—_Oh My God! Thanks! Wait I both said you I don't want anything! Is no even my birthday! —she exclaimed hugging both with a huge smile in her face._

—_Bye Sweetheart! —both of them pronounced, her parent's name was Anthony. They were so happy about her daughter._

—_Bye Mum, Dad! —she smiled, leaving the car and going to the high school. Her suppose two friends approximate to her. There names were Camila and Alejandra._

—_Hey Girls! —she exclaimed blushed like a tomato._

—_Hi, Vane. —both said in a hypocritically tone. —How are you? —Camila asked faking a smile._

—_Good thanks and what about you two? —she said in a low voice._

—_Good! Let`s go to class. We don`t want to get late do we? —Alejandra said faking a laugh._

_-Lunch Time Came-_

_Before Vane could leave something happen…._

—_Vanessa, I want to talk to you. —her teacher said, who`s name was Victoria. —But privately. —she continued waiting for the others one to leave._

—_What happen? —she asked with weak voice, surprise and scared too. What I do this time? Do I am in problems? What I did wrong now? She continued asking herself waiting for her teacher to speak._

—_I`m sorry. —the teacher finally spoke, feeling a big knot in her throat._

—_I can`t do this, I`m so sorry! —she continued saying to the girl who didn`t understand anything._

—_What happen, Ms. Victoria? You can trust me, you know that. —Vane said distressed._

—_I`m Sorry, sweetie! But your parents die in a car accident this morning. —she murmured in a broken voice, hugging the surprise girl._

—_What? —Vanessa said in shocked. —No! You`re lying! Were are the cameras and were the joke is? —She started crying and murmuring. Why me? They were everything to me! I love them! She begins crying more and more letting the room with tears and sobs. She just couldn`t believe it. _

—_What happen, Vane? —Camila asked with Alejandra at her side._

—_My parents die! —she said in a broken voice. Hugging the beautiful box her parents let her, just that morning. Her eyes were all red, about crying all day long._

—_So you`re orphan? —Alejandra said in a disapproval tone._

—_What? You`re suppose to hug me and said everything will be ok! —she exclaimed to both of them._

—_But weren`t your friends anymore. —Camila said in joke tone._

—_You lie to me! Why did you do this to me? —she said with tears in her eyes._

—_Girl! True Friends doesn`t exist anymore! Keep that in mind! —Alejandra said leaving with Camila._

_Vanessa run to the music room. It will be the last time she will play an instrument. And almost the last time she will dance, like a ballerina._

_-One year later-_

—_I hate myself, for believing in them. For not be the one who die instead of my parents. —she continued murmuring, watching the raindrops falling. With her box in her arms, tears falling like raindrops._

_How could she be happy? With no one who could hug her and tell her everything will be ok! Those questions surround her head! Why? Living in an orphanage, waiting to be adopts her. She had left her sweet dream of being ballerina; she had stop playing the piano and the guitar, her two favorite hobbies._

_She decided to visit them in the graveyard. —Mom, Dad! You don`t know how much I love both and missed you a lot! —she started crying and sobbing. _

—_How I miss you`re hugs, your kisses, your love, both telling me my little girl. —she smile a little bit. —I hope you haven't forgotten me! Cause` I will never forget you! —sobs were in her throat._

_She leaves back to the orphanage, feeling lonely and alone. The orphanage was a horrible place to her, no one likes her. Everyone bother her. _

—_Sweetie, Finally you came! Come on is lunch time! You must be hungry aren`t you? —the cooker asked her. She shook her head. —No thanks! —she murmured deeply depressed._

—_Come on! There are some new kids that feel the same thin as you, I`m sure about it! —she said in her ear, smiling and taking the hand of the girl._

—_Say hi! —the cooker said pushing her to were the new kids were, there were 5; there names were Annie, Lily, Edmund, Anthony, and Jackson. Annie was so pretty green wide eyes, brown with dark short hair, pale white skin. She was sister of Edmund and Anthony; Edmund was so tall and big, with dark eyes, pale white skin, and black hair. Anthony was nice looking; brown-reddish hair, green eyes, pale white skin, and tall. Lily was the twin of Jackson; Lily was pretty, blue deep eyes, golden hair, and pale white skin. Jackson he has the same deep blue eyes liker his twin had, golden hair, pale white skin, and tall._

—_Hi! —she murmured so blushed._

—_Hi! What is you`re name? —the dark hair girl asked with a wide smile in her face._

_-4 years later-_

_Vanessa was dancing like a ballerina, again, it has been so time long since she had done that! With Anthony playing the piano! The other ones were watching the show! This was amazing! Impossible!_

—_Oh My God! —Lily said. —I love how you dance! —she said happy, laughing. —It was a mistake if you forgot about your dream! —she continued._

—_Thanks Lily! —she said happy, and blushed. —Thanks to you guys! I don`t know, what I will do without you! I love you guys! —she exclaimed happy!_

_She had followed her dream! So she became a famous ballerina dancer! You have to do everything for them, no matter what. Fight for them, you will be happy with the results! So things happen for a reason, everything happens for a reason, you just have to believe it is a good one. Trust in yourself, love your family, be happy, cause` life is short and we have to live it till the end! So never forget your dreams fight for them! ;)_


End file.
